Quand la morosité s'installe, que restetil
by Calliope L
Summary: *One Shot* La guerre a été gagnée, mais pas sans de nombreuses pertes que les g-boys ne s'imaginent pas être si importantes.


Titre : Quand la morosité s'installe, que reste-t-il… ?                                                                                                                

Auteuse : Calliope (z'avez vu z'ai enfin trouvé un pseudo digne de ce nom ! ^__^).

Genre : Darkfic et… le deathfic, sans oublier le songfic qui donne tout son charme à un fic bien brrrr, POV et OOC, Shounen aï en allusion et boys/girls. 

Paires : 2xH dans le passé et un léger (?) 1+2 (mais pas 2+1 car Duo est définitivement hétéro. Bah voui, faut changer un peu de temps en temps !).

Source : Gundam Wing et les chansons citées ci-dessous. 

Disclaimer : Y sont pas à moi TTT_TTT, mais c'est pour ça que je me permets de les faire souffrir un max ! ***v*** (® faut imaginer un sourire bien sadique et le regard qui va avec !). Le proprio c'est… allez voir à la fin du générique de début de la série, c'est marqué ! J'suis pas une encyclopédie, m'enfin ! Puis de toute façon, il pourra en racheter des persos, il est plein de fric, alors que moi je suis encore à sec, j'peux même pas me racheter une carte de tel, alors acheter des persos !!! Après on se demande pourquoi je les vole… non emprunte, j'veux dire, mais c'est kiff kiff , car je dois payer la caution, vu que je les rends pas en très bon état (à part le cadavre parfaitement conservé dans le formol !! G_G !!)

Les chansons : France Gall, Message personnel.

                           Sawt el Atlas, Ne me jugez pas (si je l'aime autant). 

            J.J. Goldman, Je ne vous parlerait pas d'elle.                          

           Téléphone, Le jour s'est levé.

                       Lara Fabian, Immortelle.

P'tite note 1 : Quand j'écris ces quelques lignes (non je ne suis pas sur le point de me suicider et de léguer tous mes cds volés… euh gravés à ma Liss préférée , plus connue sous le nom d'Akasha), il est encore plus après minuit et que j'ai fini il y a une demi-heure de regarder Le Prince d'Egypte (oui je l'avoue, j'ai chialé devant et aloreuh… si y a un problème j'appelle les pokemons… private joke ! &_& !!) et que j'arrive pas à dormir, cause que y a une petite idée qui me trotte dans la tête depuis, et que ma Liss elle dit que quand on a une idée, il faut la noter pour pas la laisser s'échapper. Et aussi que comme a pu l'excuse des révisions de bac, je peux pas lui dire que j'ai pas le temps de faire avancer mes fics.

P'tite note 2 : Si j'ai décidé de poursuivre mon écriture de fic, c'est parce qu'elle a menacé de continuer à les écrire donc me voler mon © (c'est pas beau le vol et je parle en connaissance de cause !) et telle que je la connais, elle serait foutue de me coller une petite dizaine de lemons dans mon deathfic, rien que pour qu'il soit seulement dark !!

P'tite note 3 : Les pensées de persos sont en Tempus sans ITC, pour ceux qui ont pas cette police, n'hésitez pas à la demander, parce que sans c'est pas bien du tout! En italiques se sont les paroles des chansons, les « ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ » on va dire que ce sont les changements de point de vue ou de situation.

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

Ah oui, j'oubliais le contexte historique : l'histoire se passe juste après la fin de la série quand la guerre est momentanément suspendue. Ils ont gagné la guerre mais pas sans de nombreuses pertes. 

****

**Quand la morosité s'installe, que reste-t-il… ?**

         Encore une journée a passé. Et toujours la nuit revient, inlassablement. Elle n'a jamais manqué un rendez-vous.

Ce soir est une nuit sans lune.

Je regarde par ma fenêtre.

Aucune étoile ne brille dans le ciel. Cela me donne l'impression que depuis ce jour-là, elles ont perdu tout éclat ou qu'elles se sont éteintes, à jamais. 

Comme elle… comme moi.

Elle non plus ne manquait pas un rendez-vous…

Comme tous les soirs depuis maintenant près de deux mois, je la regarde cette nuit. Obstinément.

Noire. Elle lui ressemble tellement ! Mais en même temps ce n'est pas elle. Ce serait plutôt moi.

Noire. La couleur de ses cheveux, ma couleur préférée. Ses cheveux que j'aimais tellement toucher, respirer, regarder… 

Comme cette nuit, cette nuit que j'aime tant contempler, cette nuit que je voudrais pouvoir sentir m'envelopper, m'emprisonner, me garder en elle, se fondre en moi pour l'éternité, entourer tout mon être de sa solitude si inquiétante rassurante à la fois, de son silence, de sa beauté… Sa beauté… Ou devrais-je dire de leur beauté, car si j'aime tant la nuit, n'est-ce pas parce que je la retrouve en elle, qu'elle lui est si semblable ? Ou est-ce aussi parce qu'elle me manque terriblement ?

Ah, ce que j'aimerais ne plus la quitter, ne plus voir le soleil se lever une journée de plus ! Quelle torture cette lumière, cet astre de jour ! Tout le monde dit que c'est le symbole de la vie, qu'il rend les gens heureux… Balivernes… Si je pouvais le rayer de mon monde, je l'aurais déjà fait ! Mais à quoi Dieu pouvait-il donc bien penser à ce moment de la création ? Son potager ? Ses tomates ?

Quelle torture ce soleil pour moi ! Moi qui voudrait tant pouvoir rester et dormir dans l'éternité de la nuit… de ma nuit… de mon amante.

         Le bruit de la porte d'entrée se refermant le tira si brusquement de sa contemplation silencieuse qu'il en vint presque à maudire les quatre pilotes qui ne cessaient de l'importuner, qui l'empêchaient de partir la rejoindre.

Il se concentra un instant et reconnut sans peine le pas feutré de Heero dans l'escalier.

Dans peu de temps il allait s'arrêter devant la porte de sa chambre, l'entrouvrir sans un bruit pour lui murmurer son éternel « Duo, tu devrais dormir un peu. Cela ne sert à rien de rester ainsi à regarder par la fenêtre. Cela ne la fera pas revenir. Et d'ailleurs je ne pense pas que ce soit ce qu'elle aurait voulu. Elle aurait sûrement voulu que tu continues à vivre sans elle, que tu avances. »

         Depuis quand pensait-il celui-là et puis de quoi il se mêlait ? Lui qui ne comprenait rien aux sentiments humains les plus primaires, Monsieur Heero-mon-ordinateur-est-le-seul-être-avec-lequel-j'aurais-des-rapports-sexuels-Yuy, se permettait de le conseiller en plus ! Mais que pouvait-il diable savoir ce qu'elle aurait voulu que je fasse, la manière dont elle aurait voulu que je continue à vivre ? Rien ! Absolument rien !

         Il attendit encore quelques instants mais rien ne vint. 

Aucun son.

Peut-être Heero avait-il enfin compris que son éternelle litanie n'avait pour seul effet que celui de l'énerver et de le pousser à faire exactement le contraire de ce qu'il préconisait. Ou alors il s'était lassé de toujours parler à un mur. Ou le mieux de ce qu'il aurait pu lui arriver : son disque avait fondu à force de repasser tout le temps la même chanson. Cela faisait tout de même un  mois qu'il s'acharnait ainsi. Même Quatre avait abandonné, lui si sociable et si attentif aux autres, souvent trop même. Alors pourquoi Heero continuait-il à agir de la sorte ? Que lui passait-il par la tête ?

Il décida soudainement de se coucher, ayant convenu avec son moi profond que cette réflexion sur les agissements de Heero l'ennuyait au plus haut point, car pour lui, demain serait une autre, longue nuit.

Heero s'était arrêté au pas de la porte de Duo, retenant son souffle et attendant1[1]. Il soupira quand il entendit Duo aller se coucher. C'était la première fois qu'il le faisait de lui-même depuis bien longtemps, sans que ce ne soit simplement dû au fait que son sermon le gonflait au plus haut point. 

Heero savait pertinemment que tout ce qu'il pouvait  dire à Duo avait le même effet que s'il l'avait dit dans une langue étrangère : ça l'énervait et il faisait dès lors tout le contraire de ce que l'on attendait qu'il fasse. Alors pourquoi s'accrochait-il ainsi ? Qu'espérait-il bien pouvoir accomplir, lui réputé pour être le glaçonman originel par excellence et imperméable à toute forme de sentimentalisme et de sensiblerie2[1] ? Et il la connaissait cette réponse…….. IL L'AIMAIT ! Et ce depuis leur première rencontre sur le ponton de ce sous-marin. Depuis le premier regard échangé avec ce jeune homme téméraire qui osait l'empêcher de tuer cette empêcheuse de tourner en rond3[1]. Il avait été subjugué par son courage et sa détermination à sauver cette fille dont il ne connaissait rien alors…où était-ce par sa folie, à s'interposer entre elle et lui, le Soldat Parfait ? Pourtant il n'avait rien fait pour lui faire connaître ses sentiments. Bien au contraire, il s'était rajouté une couche de protections supplémentaire4[1]. 

Était-ce par peur des sentiments ? De ses sentiments ? Ou seulement la peur de se faire rejeter ? Peu importait. Il l'avait totalement perdu bien avant d'avoir cherché à le gagner. 

Et ça ne s'était pas arrangé avec l'arrivée de Hilde. Duo et elle se ressemblaient tellement au niveau du caractère que c'était presque illogique qu'ils ne terminent pas ensemble. Il ne faisait même pas le poids. Mais il avait été loin de penser que cela aurait été si sérieux entre eux, qu'il se serait entiché de cette gamine à ce point, malgré les mises en garde diverses de la part des autres pilotes comme quoi elle ne pouvait que le détourner de sa mission. 

Et ce qui devait arriver arriva.

Elle s'était infiltrée dans le Libra et avait copié les plans du vaisseau qui devaient nous permettre de le détruire et de retrouver Zechs. Mais elle s'était faite découvrir et s'était enfuie aux commandes d'un Taurus, et sans l'intervention de Duo, elle y serait restée, détruite par les Virgos qui lui collaient au cul. Il avait réussi tant bien que mal à la ramener à bord du Peacemillion. Après qu'elle nous ait remis la disquette, elle avait été transportée d'urgence en salle d'opération. On apprit seulement quelques heures après avoir remporté la victoire, qu'elle avait succombé à ses blessures. Et là, la situation s'était dégradée à une vitesse fulgurante : notre Shinigami était devenu qu'un pâle reflet de lui-même, délaissant toutes ses lubies et ses habitudes, pour devenir une sorte de fantôme ne vivant qu'au rythme de la Lune, ne dormant plus, ne mangeant plus, ne parlant plus…… comme s'il ne vivait plus5[1]. Et c'était cette attitude qui le faisait se raccrocher à Duo, à la moindre parcelle en lui qui pouvait être encore sauvée. Mais également une mélodie pleine d'espoir qu'il aurait tant voulue qu'elle signifie quelque chose pour Duo, le fasse réagir.

_« Si le dégoût de la vie, viens en toi_

_Si la paresse de la vie, s'installe en toi_

_Pense à moi, pense à moi… »_

Mais pour que cela serve à quelque chose, aussi faudrait-il qu'il lui chante cette mélodie.

Dans un dernier soupir, Heero jeta un regard à la chambre de Duo avant de se décider à rejoindre la sienne sans bruit.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

- DUUUUUUUUUUUUOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!

Cet éclat de voix si brusque et inattendu le réveilla en sursaut à tel point qu'il se retrouva, ne sachant comment, par terre, entortillé dans ses couvertures… Il chercha longtemps le réveil et allait l'atteindre quand le précédent bruit tonitruant qui l'avait lâchement réveillé, trouva son écho dans la montée des escaliers par un troupeau de rhinocéros furieux chargeant, qu'il soupçonnait être ses insupportables ex-coéquipiers. Il s'apprêtait à accueillir ces empêcheurs de tourner en rond comme il se doit alors que la porte de ce qui était devenu son antre s'ouvrait à la volée, découvrant un Quatre survolté. Il comptait demander des explications au blondinet, mais celui-ci ne lui en laissa pas l'opportunité.

- Duo ! Ça suffit maintenant ! Tu es désespérant ! Tu es devenu un vrai légume, et nous, on en a A – SSEZ ! Donc ce soir tu viens avec nous, et c'est une invitation non négociable

De voir un Quatre en colère et d'un ton si catégorique avait laissé Duo sans voix. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il n'avait su répondre à son interlocuteur.

- Donc ce soir à 19h je viens te chercher. Il vaut mieux donc pour tes jolies petites fesses6[1] que tu sois habillé, CORRECTEMENT, et j'insiste bien sur le correctement, car sinon c'est moi qui le ferait et je doute que tu apprécies d'être habillé comme moi !

Sur ce, Quatre quitta un Duo interloqué qui, pour la deuxième fois en l'espace de deux minutes, n'avait eu aucune répartie. 

         Pourvu que tout ce passe bien et que le plan que nous avons élaboré avec Wufei et … Trowa7[1], si l'on peut dire que ses silences nous aient beaucoup avancés8[1], cette nuit fonctionne bien et qu'il nous rende enfin notre Duo. 

Oui notre Duo. 

Ce joyeux bouffon qui était toujours là pour nous remonter le moral quand toutes ces morts nous ôtaient notre envie de continuer à nous battre. 

Tout ce que j'espère c'est que le fait d'aller dans ce cabaret pour lui remonter le moral ne prodigue l'effet contraire de celui escompté. Bien que Duo se soit beaucoup confié à moi durant sa relation avec Hilde et qu'il me racontait à peu près toutes leurs sorties en détails, je crains que cela ne lui rappelle de mauvais souvenirs ou, dans le pire des cas, ne provoque une vague de nostalgie fatale.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

O_O. Duo était sidéré. 

Entendre Quatre s'adresser à lui de cette façon, sur ce ton si… inhabituel l'avait laissé sans voix… lui ! Le plus grand baratineur de tout l'univers ! Lui qui ne se laissait même pas décontenancé par les « Omae o korosu » de Mister Freeze9[1], ni les regards voulus noirs de Wuffy-je-suis-la-justice-incarnée-je-suis-meilleur-que-les-faibles-donc-je-ne-les-combats-pas.

Bon, vu que je ne tiens pas vraiment à ce que Quatre me traîne à poil ou pire, habillé comme lui, c'est à dire de la même couleur que la poufiasse-je-suis-l'espoir-de-paix-donc-je-crâne-à-mort-et-je-les-baise-tous-d'un-sourire ! Alors comment est-ce que je vais me sapper ?

Le jeune homme natté se dirigea d'un pas traînant vers sa penderie et en profita, au passage, pour allumer la radio. Comme il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il allait se mettre, il opta pour ce qui se présentait en premier à ses yeux et qui lui semblait convenir aux critères d'acceptation de sa seigneurie Winner : un pantalon en cuir noir, une chemise à lacets d'un profond bleu nuit et une ceinture noire en cuir tressé tellement longue qu'il pouvait faire avec trois tours de sa taille10[1]. Tandis qu'il s'habillait11[1], il se concentra sur les paroles de la vieille chanson qui tentait, tant bien que mal, de passer sur sa vieille radio.

_« Ne me jugez pas si je l'aime autant_

_C'est un amour, un feu brûlant_

Ne me jugez pas si je l'aime autant 

_C'est ma raison d'être, c'est mon tourment_

_Ne me jugez pas si je l'aime autant_

_C'est un amour, un feu brûlant_

_Ne me jugez pas si je l'aime autant…_

_Ah! Vous mes amis, dites-moi comment faire_

_J'ai perdu mon amour, j'ai perdu ma lumière_

_Elle était toute ma vie, c'était mon seul bonheur_

_Depuis qu'elle est partie plus rien n'a de saveur._

Une porte qui claque près de sa chambre

Ça c'est au moins Heero! Il pourrait être plus discret tout de même quand il se lève12[1]. Tout le monde n'a pas besoin de savoir qu'il est réveillé! En plus il me fait rater un bout de la chanson. Bon continuons avant qu'elle ne soit finie.

_Je veux la retrouver, lui crier mon amour_

Je n'peux pas l'oublier, je l'aime pour toujours 

_Je n'sais plus quoi faire, je n'sais plus où aller_

C'était mon univers, ma raison d'exister 

_Je revois son image qui danse dans mes nuits_

_Son sourire, son visage, reviennent à l'infini… »_

- Duo! Duuuuuuuuuuuuuo!

P'tain qu'est-ce qu'il peut être lourd celui-là en ce moment! Vivement qu'il soit casé et qu'il arrête d'essayer de contrôler nos vies!

- Duo! Si tu es prêt, descends tout de suite! Tout le monde est déjà prêt à partir et on n'attends plus que toi!

      Je leur ai rien demandé moi! S'ils sont pressés, qu'ils se cassent et qu'ils me laissent ici!

- Même Heero a fait l'effort de venir, alors bouge-toi!

      Ben dis donc, môssieur-premier-prix-de-l'associalité me fait l'honneur de sa présence, sa grandeur d'âme le perdra. Faut qu'il se calme, là! On nage carrément en plein… Petite maison dans la prairie version remastérisée! Mais je l'emmerde Heero, moi! Je sais très bien qu'il vient, vu le boucan qu'il a fait en sortant de sa chambre!

- Duo! 

- Ouais, j'arrive! J'suis à fond!

Une fois descendu dans le salon, il attrapa sa veste, chaussa ses éternelles boots et rejoignit le reste du groupe dans le vestibule.

- Bon alors qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?!?! Ça fait des heures que je poireaute, moi!

Duo, sur ces paroles, sortit en tête de file avant d'être atteint du concert de grognements et de regards-noirs-de-la-mort-qui-tue-tellement-ils-sont-bien-Heero-Yuy© répondant à sa mauvaise foi13[1].

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

- Où est-ce qu'on va déjà?

- Pour la dixième fois de puis le départ, c'est une surprise! Donc maintenant tu la fermes! Répliqua un Quatre exaspéré.

Étais-ce vraiment une bonne idée de le sortir? Il est si exténuant! Comme avant… enfin presque, il y a quelque chose de différent.

- Est-ce que c'est encore loin? J'ai faim! J'ai mal aux pieds! Quand est-ce qu'on arrive ? Je veux rentrer !14[1] 

- Bon maintenant ça suffit ! Tu marches en silence ! Eclata Wufei.

- Oh! (*OoO*) Wuffy-maître-de-soi-à-toute-heure viens d'ouvrir ce qui lui sert de bouche ! C'est à marquer d'une pierre blanche! Je tiens quand même à vous signaler, au passage, que je voulais pas venir, mais que quelqu'un que je ne citerai pas……QUATRE RABERBA WINNER……15[1] m'a un petit peu obligé à venir. Donc si vous me supportez pas, je rentre ! 

- Duo, s'il te plaît ! Arrêtes de faire l'enfant ! Mais tu as quel âge bon sang ?16[1] répondit l'intéressé.

- Nan j'arrête pas ! Et pisque c'est ainsi moi je reste là !!!

         Comme pour appuyer ses dires, il resta planté au beau milieu du trottoir de cette rue déjà déserte à cette heure peu avancée de la nuit, les bras croisés et la moue boudeuse.

- Aaaaaaaaah ! Lâche-moi ! Mais lâche-moi enfin ! sont les paroles que proféra Duo quand il se fit arracher du sol, avec la grâce d'un sac de patates, par un Trowa d'une impassibilité enviée par tous les morts.17[1] 

Dans un soupir, mi-soulagement, mi-résignation, Quatre remercia Trowa pour son initiative inopinée.

- Ah vous le prenez comme ça ! Eh bien, je peux vous jurer que je vais vous casser l'ambiance plus encore que vous pourriez l'imaginer dans vos pires cauchemars18[1] et vous gâcher votre soirée encore plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà !

- Ah bon ? Tu en es capable tu penses ? Tu sais que depuis quelques temps même Quatre te dépasses largement dans ce domaine, et sans le faire exprès en plus ! répliqua Wufei, narquois.

- Eh bien écoutes attentivement mon cochon !

Sur ce, Duo s'éclaircit la voix, prit une profonde inspiration, et, profitant d'être « confortablement » installé sur une épaule de Trowa, il emprunta sa plus belle voix de fausset et commença à massacrer une chanson de son répertoire.

_« Le jour s'est levé_

_Sur une étrange idée_

_Je crois que j'ai rêvé_

_Que ce soir je mourrais_

_Le jour s'est levé_

_Plein de perplexité_

_Si ce n'était pas un rêve_

_Qu'il faille s'en aller_

_Comme le jour avançait_

_En moi je pensais_

_Si ce n'étais pas un rêve_

_J'ai tout à aimer_

_Quand le jour s'est couché_

_J'ai réalisé_

_Que ce n'était qu'une trêve_

_Dans ma réalité_

_Nous sommes ici pour croire_

_Rien d'autre à laisser croire_

_Croire que l'on meure ce soir_

_Pour qui veut bien voir_

Et qu'il est déjà tard 

_Déjà tard mais pas trop tard_

_A toi de voir_

_A toi de croire_

_Le jour s'est levé_

_Sur cette étrange idée_

_La vie n'est qu'une journée_

_Et la mort qu'une nuit_

_La vie n'est ajournée_

_Que si la mort lui nuit »_

Les dernières paroles, que Duo fit durer et faillit même répéter, furent accueillies par un silence pesant.

Ben au moins je n'ai pas perdu la main pour faire chier mon monde, même si je le fais d'une toute autre façon. J'espère au moins que je ne perds pas ma soirée pour aller dans un endroit bidon.

Le silence, et ses pensées par la même occasion, furent interrompus par l'intervention « joyeuse » de Quatre mais où l'on sentait néanmoins l'effort, un effort qui lui coûtait beaucoup, pour donner cette intonation à sa voix.

- Nous y sommes ! Trowa, je pense que tu peux lâcher Duo maintenant.

Duo se redressa et fit mine de défroisser ses vêtements. Il releva la tête et son regard s'attarda sur l'enseigne lumineuse qui renseignait sur le nom de l'établissement devant lequel tous les cinq se tenaient.

« Le village des enfants perdus » ?!?!?! -_- P'tain c'est quoi c'te nom pourri. Je suis sûr que le patron s'est shooté à Peter Pan ou qu'il s'est fait bouffer une main par un croco quand il était gosse ! Et Quatre, alors lui ! Il a du être traumatisé par les pirates et je suis sûr qu'il doit s'identifier à Peter Pan. J'aimerais bien savoir quel enfant perdu je suis pour lui !19[1] 

Il balaya consciencieusement les alentours et revint vers ses compagnons.

Ils n'ont toujours pas bougé : soit ils attendent une réaction de ma part, soit ils font également un état des lieux. D'ailleurs c'est bizarre, mais j'ai l'impression de connaître cet endroit. C'est vrai cette boîte au milieu d'un ghetto c'est pas courant et puis cette atmosphère si familière *secoue la tête mentalement*. Bon je vais faire quelque chose parce que je commence à me les geler là !

- Bon alors vous attendez que le Père Noël vous pisse dessus ou quoi ?20[1] Je ne suis pas venu avec vous pour faire le poireau devant une boîte minable et risquer de choper une pneumonie juste parce que vous adorez prendre racine !

- -_-°21[1] 

Sur ces paroles férues de réalisme, Duo avança d'un pas faussement décidé vers l'entrée du club. Il pénétra dans la boîte et fut immédiatement frappé par l'ambiance qui y régnait, accentué par divers éléments du décor. La décoration étant plutôt rétro, XXème siècle selon lui mais allant jusqu'au XXIème par moment, était, pour ainsi dire, indéfinissable. Pourtant il ne vit nulle part de stroboscope qui caractérisait cette époque22[1]. L'éclairage, tamisé et de teinte plutôt verdâtre, rendait cet endroit glauque et totalement hors du temps.

Quatre les entraîna vers une table située à mi-chemin entre la scène et le comptoir, et relativement près de la sortie. Quand ils se furent installés et qu'ils eurent chacun commandé un rafraîchissement, ils purent enfin apprécier le spectacle qui se déroulait devant eux.

A la fin de la chanson, un projecteur se braqua sur leur table et l'animateur lança :

- DUO MAXWELL ! Venez vite me rejoindre sur scène !

- M… Mo… Moi ?!?!?!

- Oui. Nous avons eu beaucoup d'échos au sujet de votre magnifique voix ainsi que de votre répertoire varié. Et de plus, vous êtes inscrits pour notre concours. Vous ne pouvez pas vous défiler. Allez ! Venez ! Tout le monde vous attends impatiemment.

Duo se leva, non sans avoir gratifié l'animateur, qui ne remarqua rien, ainsi que les quatre autres pilotes d'un regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue-même-plus-qui-vous-atomise-vous-réduit-en-poussière-vous-banni-de-la-communauté-des-vivants qui laissa une certaine appréhension quant à la suite de la soirée.

- Vous me le paierez d'une façon ou d'une autre, siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Alors si je m'attendais à ce coup de p*** de leur part ! Ils m'ont embarqué dans une souricière. Ce que OZ n'a jamais réussi à faire durant cette guerre23[1], ils l'ont fait en quelques heures ! Je les déteste ! Et je jure devant Dieu qu'ils me le paieront cher, très cher !

Quand il fut sur scène en train de donner aux musicos les partitions de sa chanson, Wufei demanda :

- Vous croyez qu'il plaisante ?

- Non Wufei, répondit Quatre.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il va bien pouvoir inventer pour se venger ? Une chanson sulfureuse sur laquelle il va faire un début de Strip-tease24[1] ou bien il va encore tenter de gâcher notre soirée ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Yuy ? Yuy ? Oh, Yuy !

- Je ne sais pas. Il n'est pas comme d'habitude. In ne peut pas prévoir si on ne sait plus qu'il est.

Tous se rembrunirent l'espace d'une seconde mais reportèrent presque tous aussitôt leur attention sur leur ami, sauf Quatre… Quatre qui voguait dans ses songes tout en arborant une mine des plus anxieuses sur son visage.

Tout est de ma faute. Je n'aurais jamais du organiser cette soirée ni même inscrire Duo à ce stupide concours. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris ? Et si Duo ne voulait plus leur parler par la suite ? Tout serait entièrement de sa faute. 

Et ça, il ne savait pas s'il pourrait un jour se le pardonner, ni si les autres lui pardonneraient également……

La douce voix de Trowa le sortit de sa rêverie.

- Hey Quatre ! T'endors pas, ça va être à lui !

- Hum, ok ! Alors écoutons la chanson de notre petit prodige !

Bon, maintenant que je suis sur scène, autant me donner à fond, d'autant plus que je n'ai plus rien à perdre. Et puis on dit que la musique adoucit les mœurs et qu'elle allège les cœurs. Il ne me reste plus qu'à vérifier si tous ces proverbes sont fondés ou bien s'ils ne sont écrits simplement pour les simples d'esprit et les naïfs.

Il entama alors d'une voix tout simplement magique une chanson dont on devinait les sonorités mélancoliques dès les premières mesures.

_Je vous dirai ma vie dans son nu le plus blême_

_Dans les matins pâlis où plus rien ne protège_

_Je vous dirai mes cris jusqu'aux plus imbéciles_

_Je vous livrerai tout jusqu'au bout de mes cils_

_Tous mes gestes promis tout ce que je pense_

_De mes coups de colère à mes coups de romance_

_En toute complaisance en toute impudeur_

_Compte rendu fidèle de toutes mes heures_

_J'avouerai tous les trucs interdits les méthodes_

_Je vous dirai les clés vous livrerai les codes_

_Les secrets inconnus à lire entre les lignes_

_Les talismans perdus les chiffres et les signes_

_Mes arrières-pensées avec inconscience_

_Mes goûts et mes dégoûts et tous mes coups de chance_

_Même sans intérêts même un peu faciles_

_Mes fantasmes enterrés mes idées les plus viles_

_Mais je ne vous parlerai pas d'elle_

_Je ne vous parlerai pas d'elle_

_Elle est à côté de moi quand je me réveille_

_Elle a sûrement un contrat avec mon sommeil_

_Je ne vous parlerai pas d'elle_

_Elle est mon sol elle est mon ciel_

_Elle est là même où mes pas ne me guident pas_

_Et quand je ne suis pas là elle met mes pyjamas_25[1]__

_Elle est plus que ma vie elle est bien mieux que moi_26[1]__

_Elle est ce qui me reste quand je fais plus le poids_27[1]__

_Je ne vous parlerai pas d'elle_

_Elle est à côté de moi quand je me réveille_

_Elle a sûrement un contrat avec mon sommeil_

_Elle est là même où mes pas ne me guident pas_

_Et quand je ne suis pas là elle met mes pyjamas_

_Elle est plus que ma vie elle est bien mieux que moi_

_Elle est ce qui me reste quand je fais plus le poids_

_Je ne vous parlerai pas d'elle…_

Waw ! Putain comme ça fait du bien. Hilde bébé, sache que d'où tu es, je te dédicace cette chanson. Bon maintenant, qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir trouver pour me venger ? Merde, il faut que je réfléchisse ! Dire qu'avant ça venait tout seul. A défaut d'autre chose et en attendant la suite, je vais faire de l'eau de boudin28[1]. Ça leur fera les pieds !

Heero le regardait revenir lentement vers leur table, arborant une tronche de 3km de long, celle qu'il faisait quand il réfléchissait trop.

Je m'attends au pire. Là, on va sérieusement morfler. Mais c'est bizarre, je n'arrive pas à en vouloir à Quatre. Il s'inquiète pour Duo comme chacun ici, et surtout comme moi, mais je ne sais pas si son inquiétude égalera un jour la mienne.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi, Duo ? 

Ah, si tu pouvais seulement me répondre ! Mais tu refuses tout contact. C'est d'ailleurs un miracle que tu ne nous fasses pas de scène en plein milieu du club, tu as tellement changé ! Tu me ressembles, enfin non, tu ressembles à la chose insensible que j'étais avant notre première rencontre ou bien à Trowa avant qu'il ne rencontre Quatre : silencieux avec la peur du contact avec les autres. 

Tu m'as changé. 

Elle t'a changé. 

Elle t'a volé à moi : elle a pris ton âme quand elle est partie ne me laissant qu'une enveloppe charnelle pour consolation. Oui une enveloppe charnelle, une dépouille, un cadavre, un corps sans vie qui n'a plus aucune volonté, même pas la plus simple, la volonté primordiale commune à chaque homme… la volonté de survivre !

Elle nous a bien eu la petite sainte-nitouche ! Elle t'a séduit, éloigné de nous au fur et à mesure de vos rencontres. 

On aurait dû se méfier !

Elle n'est plus là.

Toi non plus.

Tu n'es plus que l'ombre de toi-même.

Duo se rassit avec sa grâce naturelle et dans un boucan digne des bouges de l'Enfer, heureusement couvert par le volume de la chanson choisie par le nouveau candidat29[1]. 

Pas un mot. 

Le seul bruit pendant dix bonnes minutes fut celui qu'il fit en sirotant son Schweppes Agrum'. Il faisait mine d'écouter les massacrages de chanson des autres candidats car on ne pouvait décidément pas appeler ça chanter.

Je me rappelle maintenant d'où me vient cette impression de déjà vu. Je suis déjà venu dans cet endroit. Ma première sortie avec Hilde en tant que couple. C'est elle qui avait insisté. Je n'étais pas vraiment chaud, mais ça avait tellement l'air de lui faire plaisir. Elle adorait les bars karaoké ! Ça lui permettait de faire abstraction de ses problèmes liés à la guerre. Mais cet endroit portait un autre nom, totalement débile qui plus est… Ah, ça y est ! Son ancien nom était « Le Village People30[1] »…

L'éclair de mélancolie qui prit possession de ses yeux l'espace d'un instant n'échappa à aucun de ses compagnons qui luttaient à présent pour cacher toutes les formes d'appréhension au sujet de cette soirée désormais classée comme catastrophique.

Pour se changer les idées, ils se concentrèrent sur la chanson qui allait suivre et furent bientôt imités par celui qui jadis irritaient tout le monde de ses blagues insipides.

Duo décida soudainement de laisser son esprit vagabonder au fil des paroles.

_« Si perdue dans le ciel_

_Ne me restait qu'une aile_

_Tu serais celle-là_

Cette chanson… c'est celle qu'Hilde avait chanté pour moi  quand on était venus… c'est celle qu'elle avait chanté quand elle était allongée sur le brancard dans le Peacemillion.

_Si traînant dans mes ruines_

_Ne brillait rien qu'un fil_

_Tu serais celui-là___

Quand elle avait risqué sa vie pour nous rapporter les plans du Libra et qu'elle avait failli exploser avec la ruine qui lui servait alors d'armure mobile.

_Si oubliée des dieux _

_J'échouais vers une île_

_Tu serais celle-là___

Elle était revenue couverte de sang, à la limite de l'évanouissement. Quand j'avais appelé Sally, fou d'inquiétude, elle m'avait dit « Ne t'inquiète pas Duo, elle va s'en sortir, Dieu veille sur elle ». Dieu, peuh ! Shinigami, oui ! Mais Shinigami n'a pas su la sauver pour moi.

_Si même l'inutile_

_Restait le seuil fragile_

_Je franchirais le pas___

Fin de la guerre. 

Retour au vaisseau. 

Toujours au bloc opératoire. 

Attente interminable.

Wufei, Quatre, Trowa, Heero rongés d'inquiétude.

Seul Quatre le montre.

Ils ne s'inquiètent pas pour elle, ils ne l'aiment pas !

Ils s'inquiètent pour moi. Surtout Quatre, mais Heero plus encore31[1].

_Immortelle, immortelle_

_J'ai le sentiment d'être celle_

_Qui survivra à tout ce mal_

_Je meurs de toi_

Sang dans le couloir.

Attente longue.

Long couloir32[1].

Signal de la fin de l'opération.

Précipitation vers la porte.

Les médecins sortent, l'air grave.

Je les bouscule et me rue dans la pièce.

_Immortelle, immortelle_

_J'ai décroché un bout de ciel_

_Il n'abritait plus l'Eternel_

_Je meurs de toi…___

Accueilli par le silence. On pourrait presque encore entendre le long BIIIIIIIIP de l'électrocardiogramme.

« Elle va s'en sortir ». Menteuse. Je la déteste, elle l'a laissé mourir. Sally, va brûler en enfer !

Sang partout.

Drap blanc au-dessus du corps.

Il ne bouge pas.

Elle ne respire plus.

Tous les appareils sont débranchés.

Drap blanc immaculé sauf les taches qui l'ornent par endroits.

Elle est morte !

Duo se leva si brusquement qu'il en fit tomber sa chaise ainsi que tout ce qui trouvait sur la table. Il ne se retourna même pas et sortit du club comme une furie. L'œil exercé d'Heero s'en aperçut… il s'aperçut du fait que la chanson avait été le déclencheur d'une réaction chez Duo qui n'était guère de bonne augure. Comment avait-il fait ? « Boys don't cry » lui avait souvent répété l'américain. Et là il l'avait vu partir le regard brillant des larmes qui menaçaient de s'échapper et qui perlaient déjà au coin des yeux. 

Il se leva brusquement de concert avec Quatre, achevant par la même occasion les quelques meubles qui restaient autour d'eux, sous le regard ahuri des deux autres. Quatre, qui avait ressenti la profonde détresse dans laquelle se trouvait le natté grâce à son Uchuu no Kokoro, suivit Heero, non sans mal, dans le dédale de ruelles qui s'ouvraient devant eux et dans lequel Duo s'était engouffré quelques instants plus tôt vitesse TGV, essayant tous deux désespérément de la poursuivre et de rattraper leur retard.

~~~~~

_…Si les mots sont des traces_

_Je marquerai ma peau_

_De ce qu'on ne dit pas_

Je n'aurais pas du soulever le drap. Je voulais tant la revoir, la serrer contre moi, l'embrasser une dernière fois avant de lui dire adieu, alors je l'ai fait ! Et là j'ai vu son corps. Il était labouré d'innombrables cicatrices dont la plupart étaient toutes récentes. Comme si Sally et ses médecins avaient voulu pratiquer une biopsie sur elle avant qu'elle ne rende son dernier soupir. Elle ressemblait à Frankenstein33[1]. 

_Pour que rien ne t'efface_

_Je garderai le mal_

_S'il ne reste que ça_

Torturée ! Tu avais été torturé, sans doute dans une de tes précédentes mission, celle où tu as été faite prisonnière. Et tu as subi tout ça pour nous préserver… pour me préserver de OZ ? Idiote ! Tu aurais dû penser d'abord à toi et me vendre à tes tortionnaires.

_On aura beau me dire_

_Que rien ne valait rien_

_Tout ce rien est à moi___

Tout le monde te disait que tout ce que tu faisais ne servait strictement à rien. Mais toi tu t'accrochais. Tu voulais les impressionner. Prouver que tu étais à la hauteur de notre estime. Et surtout… prouver à Heero que tu méritais ma confiance. Heero… tout est de ta faute… JE TE HAIS !!! Je te haïrais éternellement.

_A quoi peut me servir_

_De trouver le destin _

_S'il ne mène pas à toi ?_

Le Destin ? Qu'est-ce que le destin34[1] ? Je n'ai pas de destin. Enfin si… j'en ai un… le seul qu'une personne de mon acabit puisse un jour connaître. Et puis tu n'est plus là pour me guider et… me rassurer, comme tu le faisais quand je perdais foi. Me rassurer en me disant que tu serais toujours là… pour moi…

_Immortelle, immortelle___

Sang.

Mare de sang.

Ton sang.

Menteuse.

Tu m'as menti.

_J'ai le sentiment d'être celle_

Avec moi.

Tu devais rester avec moi.

Toujours. 

Pour toujours.

_Qui survivra à tout ce mal_

Tricheuse.

Tu as triché avec la vie.

Tu as triché avec la mort.

Tu as triché avec moi.

_Je meurs de toi___

Je ne peux pas te détester. Mais EUX le peuvent. Ils t'en veulent d'avoir ravi mon corps, mon cœur… mon âme .

_Immortelle, immortelle___

Tu me l'avais dit… tu me l'avais dit. MENTEUSE ! Tu m'avais dit « nous deux, à jamais, contre le monde entier s'il le faut, mais ensemble ».

_J'ai déchiré un bout de ciel___

Tu as déchiré un  bout de ciel pour te faufiler à travers et ainsi fuir cette réalité. C'est la seule échappatoire que tu aies trouvée ? LÂCHE ! Tu as déchiré le ciel et par ta faute, « il pleure dans mon cœur comme il pleut sur la ville35[1] ».

_Il n'abritait plus l'Eternel___

Il n'abritait peut-être plus l'Éternel, mais il nous protégeait du malheur. A nous deux nous étions forts. On ne t'avait donc pas appris que l'union fait la force ?

_Je meurs de toi___

Une coquille vide.

C'est ce que j'ai pensé de toi quand j'ai vu ton corps sans vie dans la salle de réveil. C'est le reflet de la personne que je suis devenue que me renvoient les yeux de mes « compagnons ».

_Je meurs de toi... »___

Sang.

Mensonge.

Sang.

Tricherie.

Sang.  

Destin.

Sang.

Amour.

Sang.

Déchirure.

Sang.

Eternelle.

Sang.

Vie.

Sang.

Mort.

Sang… 

Toi.

Sang…

Moi.

Sang.

Réunis pour la vie dans la mort.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

         Des bruits de pas résonnent dans une ruelle sombre. Ils font écho à d'autres plus lointains. On entend des respirations saccadées. Plusieurs personnes. Une devant. D'autres qui la suivent avec beaucoup de difficultés. La première est essoufflée, au bord de l'évanouissement, mais quelque chose l'empêche d'y succomber. On le voit dans ses yeux. De l'inquiétude ? Du désespoir ? On n'arrive pas à définir ce qui perce dans ces deux prunelles cobalt… mais l'éclat d'acier qui y brille habituellement a été remplacé par deux abîmes de tristesse.

Duo… oh Duo ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Et pourquoi cette réaction ? Pourquoi ne nous dis-tu rien ? Pourquoi refuses-tu de nous faire part de tes tourments ? Pourquoi fuis-tu la réalité ? Pourquoi nous fuis-tu ? Pourquoi, comment t'avons nous perdu ? Pourquoi ?… Pourquoi ?

Il faut que je te rattrape. Il faut que j'arrive à temps. Il faut que j'arrive avant. Avant que tu ne commettes l'irréparable. Il faut… Il faut que je te dise… que je te LE dise. Même si je sais que tu me mépriseras après. 

Il faut que tu vives pour que je vive… que tu continues à vivre pour que je continue à vivre… que tu sois heureux pour que je le sois, même si je ne pourrais l'être entièrement puisque tu ne seras pas avec moi.

Un garçon natté vient de tourner à vive allure dans une impasse. Quelque temps après un garçon de type asiatique et les cheveux en bataille emprunte le même chemin.

Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas trop tard. Il avait beaucoup plus d'avance que moi et en plus il court deux fois plus vite. Même en me donnant à fond, je doute que je puisse le rattraper. Mais il ne faut pas que je perde espoir. Il se pourrait que…

Le garçon aux yeux bleu nuit stoppa net au fond de l'impasse avant de faire plus ample connaissance avec le mur. Il n'y avait personne. Il balaya les coins sombres mais se rendit vite à l'évidence : Duo n'était pas là. Il commençait à rebrousser chemin quand il se cogna contre quelque chose de mou. 

Il leva légèrement le regard. 

Deux pieds. 

Deux jambes.

Une longue tresse se balançant de concert avec le corps le surplombant. 

Il ne put aller plus loin dans son examen de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. 

Il savait. 

Il n'entendit même pas Quatre arriver au loin.

J'avais vu Heero tourner dans cette impasse. A ce moment il devait l'avoir rejoint. Quand il a quitté le club il avait l'air tellement désespéré. Et cela avait confirmé mes craintes. Ce changement d'attitude à l'égard de Duo était dû au fait qu'il l'aimait. Je ne pense pas qu'il lui ait avoué. Peut-être par peur d'être rejeté. Peut-être parce qu'il pensait que Duo ne pourrait jamais lui rendre son amour étant trop attaché à Hilde. Peut-être parce qu'il pensait que Duo ne se servirait de lui que pour se consoler de la perte de sa compagne. Personne ne sait, même pas moi, peut-être même pas lui. Mais tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il a eu tort de taire ses sentiments. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce qu'il vaut mieux voir son amour refoulé que de vivre sa vie rongé par le sentiment de peut-être être passé à côté de quelque chose de merveilleux. Et puis ne dit-on pas que « qui ne tente rien n'a rien » ?36[1]

Je m'engage à mon tour dans l'impasse et le spectacle auquel j'assiste me glace d'effroi sur place, provoquant la même réaction chez Wufei et Trowa, qui étaient sur mes talons. 

Malgré l'obscurité régnante, j'arrivais à distinguer nettement une forme humaine. Heero. Il était à genoux, la tête entre les mains, devant un corps… correction, sous un corps. Sous le corps de Duo. 

Ce dernier s'était pendu à l'escalier de secours37[1]. Il se balançait légèrement au bout de la corde à linge38[1] qui lui avait servi dans son acte de dernier recours.

Le silence s'était fait à présent. On ne put que mieux entendre le cri que lança Heero.

Un cri d'amour.

Un cri de désespoir.

Un cri rempli d'émotions humaines longtemps refoulées.

Un cri qui déchira l'obscurité et le silence oppressant.

Et depuis, un cri court dans la nuit39[1]. 

OWARI.

Je m'excuse pour les nombreuses notes et je prie toutes celles (ou ceux) que j'ai choquées en tuant Duo ! 

  


Calliope : Je l'ai enfin fini ! Deux mois et demi quand même pour le terminer !

Duo : Quoi t'as mis tout ce temps pour te décider à me tuer ?

Calliope : Meuh non ! Dans ma tête ça fait longtemps que le fic est fini ! Mais disons que j'ai eu un brusque accès de flemme en plein milieu et que j'ai commencé 4 fics et que j'ai même pas fini mon tout premier !

Wufei : Les onnas sont faibles et pas sérieuses du tout.

Calliope : Dis-moi Duo…

Duo : Oui Cal-chan ?

Calliope : M'appelle pas comme ça. On dirait le nom d'un des World Appart. Enfin bon bref, tu pourrais arrêter de papouiller Heero et par la même occasion descendre de ses genoux ? Si ça te déranges pas, bien sûr.

Duo : Pourquoi ? Ça me dérange un peu en fait !

Calliope : Ça je m'en fout… disons parce que tu es mort, que tu rends Heero tout morvigoulinant et que Wuffy va bientôt nous rejouer les chutes du Niagara, sauf que c'est pas de l'eau.

Duo : Mais par ta faute, l'est tout triste mon nHeero, il a le poil terne, l'œil qui pleut, il mange plus et dors plus !

Calliope : -_-°

Duo : Et puis en parlant de Wufei, tu n'as pas relevé qu'il t'avait insulté tout à l'heure !

Calliope : T'inquiète pas pour ça mon Duo-chou. Y a que Wufei qui devrait s'inquiéter que je ne lui aie pas répondu !

Wufei : Eh merde, je sens venir la séquestration cette nuit.

Calliope : Pas vraiment Wufei. Ça sera pire que dans tes pires cauchemars !

Wufei : Glups !

Calliope : Pourtant on te dis souvent de ne pas parler à tort et à travers, mais tu ne nous écoutes pas.

Les autres : Bien fait pour toi ! *tirent la langue*.

Quatre : Au fait, ma petite muse adorée, quand est-ce que tu compte nous consacrer un peu plus de texte ?

Calliope : Ô le vilain flatteur. De quoi tu te plains ? Tu as quand même plus de texte que Trowa ou Wufei. Et puis, sur mon dernier fic, Aura m'a fait remarqué que Duo n'avait pas beaucoup de texte. Ici, il en a carrément plus et tu vois le résultat.

Wufei : C'est bon, je crois qu'on saisit l'idée. Tu peux vraiment pas t'en empêcher ?

Calliope : Naaaaaaaaaaaaan ! Et puis arrête, on croirait entendre Akasha !

Trowa : Tiens elle est où l'autre psychopathe dégénérée ? 

Ak : Heeeeeeeeeyyyy !!!

Calliope : Vu comment t'es avec elle, je pense qu'elle ne va pas pouvoir s'empêcher de la ramener !

Trowa : Eh merde !

Calliope : Tu deviens vulgaire…  

Ak : Non, ça c'est moi en ce moment… 

Calliope : …et volubile ? Est-ce un effet du Syndrome Maxwell ???

Wufei : Mwarf mwarf mwarf !

Calliope : Bon allez, répartition des chambres ! Duo et Heero, je vous autorise à vous peloter cette nuit, et plus si affinités.

Duo&Heero : Ouais cool, merci !

Calliope : Quatre tout seul !

Quatre : TT____TT.

Calliope : Trowa avec Akasha !

Trowa : Oh my god ! Tout mais pas ça ! C'est trop injuste !

Calliope : Hey Caliméro, c'est le texte à Wu-chan, ça ! Et Wufei…

Wufei : Bon d'accord, mais pour cette fois seulement !

Calliope : Merci ! Ta magnanimité te perdra.

  


* * *

1[1] Attendant quoi je ne sais pas, mais depuis quelques temps, on a l'impression qu'il ne fait qu'attendre comme un con quelque chose qui ne viendra jamais, alors faut pas changer ses habitudes !

2[1] Non je n'ai jamais regardé Dark Angel

3[1] Qui a osé crier Heero totalement OOC ? Vous êtes vraiment bigleuses les filles, il n'est pas OOC…. Puisqu'il insulte Relena !!!!!!

4[1] Avec le tobogan en sus….. bon d'accord j'arrête de me shooter à Kuzco X_X ! Ak : Heero c'est comme les oignons, il a des couches et toi t'en tiens une. Calliope : Et toi arrêtes avec Shrek, m'enfin !

5[1] Ouhla je viens de me rendre compte que ces deux dernières phrases peuvent te paraître ambiguës, oui Ak tu es conne, mais Duo est très fort il peut vivre quand il ne vit plus…. Nan, en fait ce n'est qu'un mort vivant à peu près…. et je fais cette note pour éviter tout commentaire du genre : « Paradoxe, il peut pas vivre s'il ne vit plus » -_- 

6[1] Et bien non, il est 100% hétéro !!!! ^v^

7[1] Dans son OOC, Quatre peut pas se le voir en peinture depuis qu'il a essayé de se le faire, mais n'en laisse rien paraître

8[1] Bon lui il est pas du tout OOC!!! -_- !!

9[1] Je répète à Ak que c'est pas Schwarzy dans Batman, mais par rapport aux glaces !!

10[1] Ou bien alors c'est lui qui est tout maigrichon!

11[1] Non, il n'a pas oublié de se laver, c'est juste qu'on s'en fout des non-détails qu'il y aurait pu avoir. Pour ceux que ça intéresse il a prit une douche durant ses pensées.

12[1] Oui je sais qu'il est quand même aux alentours de 19h, mais le pauvre chéri n'a pas dormi de toute la nuit donc il se lève tard. Et puis il peut se le permettre puisqu'il va devoir jouer un rôle important dans le plan de Quatre

13[1] Je ne me reconnais pas du tout là!

14[1] S'il est pas chiant ch'ti là! Faudrait qu'il sache enfin s'il veut rentrer ou s'il veut arriver là où il doit aller!

15[1] Oui j'ai vu Mission to Mars!

16[1] Environ 4 ½ d'âge mental pkoi?

17[1] Il était temps qu'il bouge lui, on commençait presque à l'oublier!

18[1] Ce que j'ai fait quand mes parents sont revenus de vacances que je leur ai annoncé ma note à l'écrit de français. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à la réaction de ma mère quand elle a vu l'état dans lequel était les meubles en cuir de son salon après le passage du chat de ma sœur.

19[1] Petit clin d'œil à la fic d'Anrluz et de Sallyndra, L'Histoire vraie de Peter Pan. Lisez-la elle est géniale !!!!)

20[1] Dieu seul sait d'où viennent mes expressions débiles ! Ak : tu crois pas en Dieu. Calliope : keske je disais ! Personne le sait !

21[1] Réaction des autres devant ce merveilleux exemple de bonne foi !

22[1] Comme vous vous en êtes rendus compte, je dis de monumentales conneries !

23[1] Je sais que c'est pas vrai, mais bon, on va dire que personne n'a jamais réussi !

24[1] Lire Kitto Ok ! de je ne sais plus qui !

25[1] Pourtant je croyais qu'il dormait en caleçon, moi !

26[1] Et là on dit tous : merde, il va nous faire une connerie, ce con de Duo va nous clamser entre les mimines ! Duo : Hey c'est pas gentil, t'es trop cruelle, c'est pô juste ! Calliope : Hey Titeuf ! Comme m'a un grand sage m'a dit un jour (mon prof de TSA en 2nde), la vie est cruelle !

27[1] Vu qu'elle est morte il doit faire le poids pour deux ! Que la force soit avec toi Duo-chou !

28[1] Traduction, faire la gueule.

29[1]  Wataiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! C'est du Offspring ! Yuppppppppppppppie ! Ma chanson préférée : « I want you bad »

30[1] Oui je sais ce que vous allez me dire, je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment très recherché comme nom et que ça ne ressemble pas du tout au nom d'un  bar karaoké, mais je n'avais que ça qui me venait à l'esprit et puis c'est marrant comme nom, non ?

31[1] Je pense qu'il a du comprendre que Heero avait un comportement bizarre vis-à-vis de lui, mais il s'en fout comme de sa première faux thermique, puisqu'il est 100% hétéro !

32[1] Pas celui-ci voyons, je vous trouve bien pressée de le voir rejoindre le Créateur ! Un peu de patience ça va pas tarder !

33[1] Ou bien au sorcier dans Charmed qui ne peut revenir à la vie que si on lui fabrique une enveloppe charnelle. Il ressemblait à un puzzle multicolore.

34[1] C'est fou ce qu'un cours de Philo peut vous inspirer quand même ! Mieux que le cours d'histoire !

35[1] ©Verlaine, Ariette III. Qu'est-ce qu'il était intelligent ce Verlaine, Et en plus il écrivait des poèmes magnifiques !

36[1] Et voilà Quatre toujours aussi fin analyste des sentiments des autres ! Sa première supposition était la bonne… mais il ne le saura jamais. Qui sait ? Peut-être que de penser s'être trompé le dégouttera et il se mêlera de SA vie sentimentale !

37[1] Je ne sais pas si vous voyez bien la scène. En fait l'escalier  est du même modèle que l'escalier de secours externe des immeubles que l'on voit dans les séries/dessin animé se passant aux USA. Je vous ferais bien un dessin… mais je ne sais pas dessiner. C'est un escalier en fer qui commence aux environs du 1° étage et à laquelle on accède par une échelle rétractable. Il a utilisé la rambarde… ou pour ceux qui sont encore sceptiques, il sait démerdé. C'est Duo, faut pas l'oublier !

38[1] Encore un truc pour lequel on se demande ce qu'il peut bien foutre là. En fait à p'tit peu près la même corde à linge (qui a rien à foutre là) que dans Destination Finale. Merci Ak de m'avoir prêté le film.

39[1] ©Iam et je les remercie d'avoir inventé cette magnifique phrase qui m'arrange si bien pour la clôture de mon fic.


End file.
